Biohazard
by Thenein phantom
Summary: What happens when a group of swat team run into a power plant


Part one

Trapped 

Chapter 1

I was running with the rest of the team, where were we going. Where were we going to hide from this monster, its something we've never seen before.

We was just running and running, it felt like a long time. What was there ahead? Huh, a power plant. "Quick lets run in there", I said.

"Right", said the team. We finally reached it and ran in.

"Quick close the door so it doesn't get in", shouted Sarah.

We were all panting. At least a minute had gone by. "Wow, what a power plant", said Carlos.

Now that were safe I can introduce myself and the crew.

Name: Axel Drax (Me)

Age: twenty-five

Sex: male

Occupation: Swat

Hobbies: Kung-fu, going to the movies, swimming and football.

Name: Sarah Albert

Age: Twenty-four

Sex: Female

Occupation: Swat

Hobbies: Kung-fu, gymnastics and shopping

Name: Carlos Tex

Age: twenty-two

Sex: Male

Occupation: Swat

Hobbies: Watching television

Name: Malcolm Dwell

Sex: Male

Occupation: Swat

Hobbies: none

Name: Josh Xander

Sex: Male

Occupation: Swat

Hobbies: Football

Name: Misty Teron

Sex: Female

Occupation: Swat

Hobbies: shopping

So that's the team, but we still don't have no idea of what had happened. But before any of this started we were sitting at the edge of the forest when there was an explosion. Then out of the dark and blurred smoke a monster emerged. The team and I stared for a while, we heard moans and groans coming out of it. But as soon as it took in a scent of the human flesh, it turned its face and beady-red eyes towards us and roared. It looked like some parts of its body were ripped apart, with rotted teeth. With blood on the body and a pale face. When it saw us we ran vigorously through the forest and as we know we ended up here and shut the door so the ... thing doesn't get in. After a while of extensive resting we regrouped and thought about what to do. "So were do we go from here?" asked Sarah. I replied before anyone else could. "Well we have to get out here, since we cant go through the front door we have to find a another way out". Everyone was worried and was in shock and Sarah had a blank look on her face like she was unconscious and had no brain. After a while of silence someone finally spoke. Carlos said "Ok.........but where is Malcolm?" Everyone was looking around "Oh my gosh, he's gone", Misty shouted. "Well he might be lost in this place, we have to look for him", I shouted. Carlos said "Ok, Sarah, Josh and misty come with me please, and Axel......please stay here and guard this area". "Ok", I replied with a disgusted look on my face. "But your not the boss of me, got that?" I asked. "Yes he replied. I saw the rest of the team walk off to the left and I stayed here. Twenty minutes later I was getting worried. I was lost in thought about why they were taking so long. So I decided to go and investigate myself, I walked to the door and opened it. The door was creaking. I thought my self, why is there no one here? When the door opened...I saw no one. That's when I got really worried so I took out my pistol and cocked it, and walked on. This room was full of machines and there was acid on the floor. But still I walked on. But then I herd noises, so I started to run to the door in front of me. When I reached it I paused for a second the voices were getting louder and getting closer, I looked up and I saw some big pipes, I climbed up just in time before the door below me opened. When it did open I looked down and saw two figures emerge through the door, I...I think they were talking about blood. When I realised who the two were, I said "hey". The two looked around, but could not see me. I said "Hey, up here". "What are you doing up there?" asked Carlos. When I hand dropped my way down I told him that I heard noise coming my way I climbed up to avoid being seen. "Man, this place is abandoned, 'cause we checked this room and the room up ahead and there's no one there either", said Misty. I said "So any luck with finding Malcolm?" "No, but we saw some blood up ahead, come see" replied Carlos. To be honest I was getting worried. I hesitated and said I did not want to go. but finally I gave in and said I would. But there was a feeling inside me that said don't go, get out.

Chapter 2

When I went through the door, and walked forward towards a fire chamber, I saw blood on the floor. I said "its blood". "I hope it's not Malcolm's blood", said Carlos. "Maybe we should leave" suggested Misty. "Come on we can't leave without Malcolm", shouted Josh. "Wait...quite, I hear something......its coming from further ahead...I'll check it out, Josh come with me" I said. Me and Josh walked towards the opposite door, and opened it. The noises were getting louder, we stopped and the noises stayed at the same volume and then just stopped. We waited for a while and then the noise started again, but this time the noise was clearer. It wasn't just any type of noise, it was moans and groans. We went further a little more but we couldn't see anything.

We went further and there was a door to our right...we went in. "OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THIS!?" shouted Josh. "Dunno", I replied. We saw a flood of blood and pieces of flesh were on the floor. This was really, really horrible. Inside this room, to our right we saw another door, I walked towards the door. Josh said "Please, do not open that door". I ignored that speech and proceeded. When I opened the door I saw someone kneeling down next to someone else, but there was blood spurting out from the two, I shouted "Hey". It replied in a moan. I realised the survivor was actually sucking the blood out of the body on the floor. It turned around to us and made a moaning noise and got up to its feet. It was moving slowly, but its legs was broken and bent. Before I realised what it was I took out my pistol and shot it in the chest, but it was still coming towards us without even flinching. How was this possible? "Freeze, or I'll shoot again", I shouted. It did not obey my commands. So I shot it one...two...and three more times and finally it fell onto the floor. I was panting after the commotion in this room, after I shot this, this...thing I examined its body, it was like something we've never seen before. "What is that thing? Josh asked. "I, I don't know", I replied. I went over to the dead mans body, he was a security officer. I searched his body and I found some extra clips for my pistol and I took it and left the room. When the door closed behind me, I heard more moaning noises from the room I just left. I went back in and the thing I shot was gone. Me and Josh ran back to the others. When we got there Carlos was still examining the blood. "Where were you guys and what was all that shooting?" Misty asked. "Well, we went to search what the noise was...and the noise was coming from..." One of the monsters opened the door and came there way groaning. The team turned around "...from that thing", I said. Carlos pulled out his pistol just in time, and shot it four times, but it was still standing. "Why the f isn't it dead? I shot it four times in the chest", shouted Carlos. "That's what happened to Axel", said Josh. Carlos took a final shot at it and it finally dropped to the floor. Carlos was scared and was trembling. He Knelt down and examined the body. He said "if your wondering about what this is, its...it's a corpse". "That's bad, really bad" said Sarah. "That would explain it because when I came across one I said don't move and it did not retaliate to my order", I explained. Carlos got up and rested on the fire chamber door, but when he did. A door on the wall came fourth and back and opened up. Must be a secret switch. We looked inside the door and saw Machine guns, rifles, combat knives, pistols, shot guns, uzi's, grenades, C4's and bazookas. "What the hell", said Misty. "Well this makes things easier for us, 'cause all we got is pistols and magnums", said Josh.

We all went over to the weapons I took a big black combat belt, two Uzi's and clips, a machine gun and clips, two combat knifes and four grenades. I chose before everyone and was ready to go. When we were all set and ready to go, two more of those things just jumped through the window. Misty took out a machine gun and shot it. "How can they jump through windows?" asked Misty. "Forget that we need to get out here......and try to find Malcolm", replied Sarah. So then we set off.

Chapter 3

We went through the door were I found that thing. We separated from each other in groups. Me/Sarah/Josh, Carlos/Misty. After we separated we stuck together like magnets. Were we afraid or were we worried. We really couldn't figure out the feeling. It started to get darker as we went through the hallways. We started to run to see if we could find any light. We came to a dead end and there were no other ways to go. But we found a door to our right. "Before you go in maybe you should get your guns out", said Sarah. I took out my double Uzi. Both Sarah and Josh grabbed the double door handle and opened the door, I got ready. When the door opened I saw one of the corpses just walking around. But as soon as we got inside it turned its face towards us and opened its mouth. There were parasites coming out. I aimed and shot. It fell down, lying there, lifeless. Then a phone rang. Since the light was dimly lit, we couldn't see the phone. There it was I finally spotted it. I went over to it very slowly and cautiously. I put the phone to my ear. A voice came on "If want to know what's going on, I suggest you do exactly as I tell you". "Who are you?" I asked. "Never mind that know, here is my first explanation...go to the cupboard to your left, there will be a note there, that's all for now, goodbye". Who ever was speaking shut the phone to my face. "Rude", I said. "What happened?" asked Josh.

"(Sigh) a man on the phone just said to my left in the cupboard there will be a note there", I explained. I walked over to the cupboard, I tried opening the door. It was jammed. I tried my luck again. This time it opened, and I took the note out, it said,

_Dear Reader,_  
_I know already that your wondering about who I am?_

_Well I cant tell you that now, can I? No it will spoil all the fun. But what I am going to tell you is...that your trapped, well at least till you find your way out. That I doubt. Now, to find the next letter you have to first_

_1. Go near to the flipped desk near the grand father clock and move the desk._

_2. Take a no light shinning crystal out of the statues Eye, (and don't even bother to go out of the door because the door that you came in is now currently locked). Then you will find your way out of here._

_P.s. HaHaHa_

Well I guess I had no choice but to do what the letter said. So the first thing on my list was to go to the desk on the far end of the room next to the grandfather clock. When I was making my way towards the desk heard the sound of a machine, like it was moving. I didn't know what it was. I reached out my hands to move the desk away. When I did, the grandfather clock opened up. A huge Seven-foot un- dead monster emerged from inside with wire sockets all over its head. "Oh shit", I cursed. Sarah and josh stood there with their mouths open. It was fast monster, but I was faster. It stride towards me and I landed a side kick to its stomach. It stumbled, but did not fall. It threw a punch at my face but I managed to divert the punch just in time. I Pulled out my Uzi's and shot it in the stomach. My clips had run out. When I was trying to reload, the monster knocked the guns off my hands. "Um a little help please", I shrieked. Out of no where Sarah gave the monster a hi-jump kick in the head and Josh took two shots into its head with a shotgun. It fell to the ground, motionless. "That's all you have to do to get rid of these monsters, shoot them in the head?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess so", replied", Josh. "Now that we have done number one, now its time for number two", I said. I looked at the sheet of paper in my pocket. It said I have to remove the no light shinning crystal from the statues eyes. "HELLO, I see a statue, but no crystal", shouted Josh. "Wait......It said a no light shinning crystal, right?" asked Sarah. "Yes" I replied. Then Sarah went to the light switch and switched the light off. Then we saw a blue crystal in one of the monster statues Eyes. "You see", Sarah said. I went to the statue and climbed up and took the crystal. When I did, the wall opened up and there was a small hallway.

Chapter 4

Back at the other group, they were dragged into a jail cell. "How the hell did we end up in here? I mean, they took our weapons and we STILL don't know what's going on", moaned Carlos. "Relax, we'll find a way out of here", said Misty. "How, might you suggest we find a way out here?" asked Carlos. "I don't know, just wait", said Misty.

Back at my group we went through the narrow hallway that appeared behind the wall. It seemed to go quite a long way with nothing but different types of mirrors on it. But some it had blood stains and smudges on it. We stepped into the hallway and the door shut behind us. We ignored it and proceeded on.

After walking for ten minutes or so, we came to a dead end. "So, Um... were do we go from here?" Asked Josh. "Well, I don't really know", I replied.

I touched the wall in front of me, and on the wall appeared some hieroglyphs. "What is that?" I asked. "I don't know, looks like...hieroglyphs"


End file.
